Mis hijos y tus hijos
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Antes de ser hokages, primero son padres, descubre porque los fines de semana son especiales para los hijos de los lideres de la aldea. NO YAOI, amistad y amor de hermanos.


Hola mis queridas y queridos narufanaticos, aquí les traigo mi primer fic y one shot de Naruto, esto se me ocurrió mientras comía cereal y leía el manga de Naruto (el cual me desespera porque debo esperar una semana para su continuación) y de pronto puff, llego la idea y ya, y aunque no estoy muy convencida del Sasusaku no encontré otra cosa que combinara mejor, solo les digo eso, espero les guste.

Mis hijos y tus hijos

Naruto Uzumaki, sexto hokage de Konoha, mejor conocido como el héroe doble de la villa, por vencer a Pain, y sellar a Ashura dando fin a la cuarta guerra shinobi, esposo de Hinata Hyuga, y tiene el titulo más importante de todos; el de ser padre. Si, Naruto Uzumaki es padre de tres niños, sus gemelos mayores Kushina y Minato con once años y su pequeña Narumi de cuatro años.

Los gemelos eran iguales a sus abuelos, Kushina Uzumaki saco los rasgos de su abuela paterna, con la cual compartía el nombre, la apariencia física, y el carácter, exceptuando los ojos que fueron el resultado de un jinchuriki y el byakugan, los cuales eran rojos y formaban el tan famoso sharingan.

Minato Uzumaki su gemelo, tenía todos los rasgos de los Hyuga cabello negro, lacio y largo, junto con el byakugan y la personalidad pacifica característica del clan.

Por ultimo estaba Narumi Uzumaki, la princesita de papá, la niña que heredo todo de su padre, ella era el vivo retrato de Naruto, incluso muchos decían que era un clon de Naruto, ojos azules, cabello amarillo, y las líneas en la cara, las cuales parecían bigotitos.

Esta es la Familia Uzumaki Hyuga una familia de cinco, y la mejor amiga de la familia Uchiha Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha, séptimo hokage de konoha, héroe que sello a Ashura en la cuarta guerra shinobi, vengador y líder del clan Uchiha, casado con Sakura Haruno, y portador de los títulos más importantes según él, hermano de Naruto, y padre de tres niños, los gemelos Itachi y Fugaku, con once años, y el pequeño Sasuke de cuatro años, que en contra de los deseos de su padre y por capricho de su madre compartían el mismo nombre.

Los tres varones compartían la apariencia de su padre, y heredaron todas las características de los Uchiha, incluyendo el carácter y la dedicación; los gemelos mayores podían activar el sharingan hasta la fase tres, y sacaron la afinidad de su madre por el jutsu médico, y el control sobre su propio chakra. El pequeño Sasuke, era igual a su padre en su infancia, y tenía los mismos problemas que él, le costaba un poco de más trabajo igualar la genialidad de sus hermanos mayores y debía de esforzarse más para alcanzarlos, de naturaleza tímida y seria, como lo fuera su padre a su edad, dominaba los dos elementos de su padre, el rayo y el fuego característicos de los Uchiha.

Presentadas las familias, prosigamos con exponer los fines de semana rutinarios de ambas familias, los cuales eran de descanso para las madres ya que los hokages se llevaban a los seis pequeños de campamento.

-Buenos días Kakashi-ji chan, buenos días Obito-ji… Obito sensei- Saludo Kushina a los hombres mientras pasaba como una shuriken hacia la casa de los Uchiha, sin dar tiempo a que los shinobis respondieran.

-Kushina, no hay necesidad de correr,… buenos días Kakashi-ji chan, Obito-ji chan- Saludo más calmadamente Minato, que a pesar de que uno de ellos era su sensei mientras estaba fuera de su cuidado se convertía en su tio.

-Buenos días Minato, Kushina está muy energética hoy ¿verdad?- Sonrió Kakashi (poniendo sus ojos en forma de U invertida), que era el sensei del equipo 7b conformado por Minato, Fugaku y Chino, hija de Chouji e Ino.

-¿Es que no hay un día en que no lo esté?- Pregunto Obito suspirando, puesto que era el sensei encargado del equipo 7ª conformado por Kushina, Itachi y Tenji Hyuga, hijo de Neji y Ten Ten.

-Creo que no, pero, hoy es sábado, eso lo hace especial, la mitad del día es todo nuestro hasta el domingo en la noche- Respondió Minato y salió corriendo no sin antes hacer una reverencia a modo de despedida

-Sábado ¿he?- Dijeron ambos ninjas mirándose y sonriéndose entre sí.

Kushina llego primera a la casa Uchiha, se quitó los zapatos y entro saludando.

-Sakura-bachan… he llegado- Dijo la energética joven.

-Bienvenida cielo, me temo que tendrás que esperar un momento, los chicos y tu tío están terminando sus asuntos- Respondió la kunoichi sonriendo a su sobrina consentida.

-Por nuestro padre Kushina… ¿Es que no puedes tener más respeto?, hola tía- Regaño Minato a su hermana, dando pie a la continua discusión de hermanos.

Entrando también y después de unos momentos llego Hinata, que después de saludar, también reprendió a sus hijos por hacer escándalo.

-Sakura-chan, me parece que nos esperan frente a la academia- Agrego tras el breve sermón.

-Esos dos, pero bueno, todo sea por unas horas para nosotras- Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba con Hinata y los gemelos a la academia.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Narumi trepando un árbol mientras Sasuke hablaba con sus hijos mayores y Naruto entretenía a Sasuke pequeño.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos y… ¿y Narumi?-Pregunto Naruto mientras contaba mentalmente a los presentes.

-Aquí estoy-deyo- Respondió una pequeña Narumi la cual había sido peinada de dos colitas y estaba ahora sobre la cabeza de su padre.

-Perfecto- Dijo Naruto mientras la ponía con ambos pies sobre el suelo.

-Son todos suyos, los quiero antes de la cena mañana-Dijo Sakura a ambos adultos.

-Que se diviertan-Despidió Hinata sonriendo.

Sasuke solo asintió y junto con Naruto y los niños salieron de ahí rumbo a su lugar de fin de semana, un lago fuera de la villa donde él y Naruto solían ir a entrenar juntos en secreto cuando eran niños.

-Muy bien, hoy entrenaremos la orientación y la dirección, nos ponemos en parejas y… ¡Nos vemos en el lago!-Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Premio especial al que llegue primero-Dijo Sasuke y desapareció junto con Naruto.

-No es justo, ellos salieron primero- Se quejó Kushina.

-Muy bien, andando Minato, vámonos- Dijo Fugaku mientras se adelantaba, Minato solo sonrió a su hermana y salió justo detrás de su amigo.

-Itachi, no podemos dejar que ganen, debemos usar un atajo- Dijo Kushina mientras empujaba a Itachi.

-Kushina, espera…- Intentaba resistirse el joven, pero al final termino cediendo a los empujones y jaloneos de su amiga.

-Muy bien sasuke, es momento de lucirnos, hay que ganar a nuestros hermanos-deyo- Dijo Narumi juntando sus puñitos.

Sasuke solo la miraba acongojado, él no sabía cómo decirle a su amiga que no era posible hacer eso, pero al final, convencido por la naturaleza de Narumi sonrió e iniciaron su camino al lago.

-Narumi, no veo nada, quizá nos perdimos-Dijo Sasuke al no reconocer su entorno.

-¡Tonterías! Mi papá siempre me dice que olfatee mi alrededor, snif, snif… por ahí-deyo-Dijo Narumi mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke y lo jalaba en la dirección que su nariz le indico.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es el correcto?-Pregunto Sasuke no muy convencido.

-Es el aroma de papá y del tío Sasuke, nadie tiene esos aromas- Dijo Narumi sonriendo.

Mientras en el prado Sasuke y Naruto esperaban bajo un árbol pacientemente a que sus hijos pudieran encontrar el camino.

-Naruto, creo que no debimos dejar que Narumi y Sasuke vinieran solos, solo tienen cuatro años- Decía Sasuke preocupado.

-Tonterías, ellos estarán bien, deberías preocuparte por Itachi, Kushina tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación dattebayo- Dijo Naruto sonriendo –Además, Narumi tiene un buen sentido del olfato- Finalizo Naruto sonriendo orgulloso de su hija.

-Y…-Dijo Sasuke no muy seguro de lo que quería decir su amigo.

-¿Cómo crees que encuentra mi ramen especial? Tiene un olfato muy agudo dattebayo- Dijo Naruto, luego de un momento Sasuke lo pensó.

-Pero si no llegan después de los gemelos, vamos por ellos- Dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-Sí, si… para ser un tipo frio eres un padre sobreprotector- Dijo sonriendo Naruto recibiendo solo un gruñido por respuesta.

-Llegamos, mira Sasuke, ese es el lago, pero no veo a nuestros padres-deyo- Dijo Narumi que seguía con su mano bien agarrada con la de Sasuke.

Contento de estar en un lugar conocido Sasuke activo su pequeño sharingan y comenzó su búsqueda visual.

-Están bajo ese árbol, ven- Y ahora fue Sasuke quien jalaba a Narumi a donde estaban sus padres.

-Papá, tío Naruto, llegamos- Dijo Sasuke, pero tanto su padre como su tío estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Tu ve por mi papá y yo despierto al tío Sasuke-deyo- Dijo Narumi con un acara traviesa, Sasuke solo asintió y al mismo tiempo saltaron encima de los desprevenidos shinobis.

-Sasuke, pude haber muerto de un infarto- Se quejó Naruto mientras le revolvía el cabello al pequeño.

-Narumi, te pude haber atacado… pero bueno, ¿quién de sus compasivos hermanos los trajo aquí?-Pregunto Sasuke sonriendo a la pequeña que se había prendido de su ropa y no tenía intención de soltarse.

-Nadie, Narumi y yo llegamos solos-Dijo el pequeño Sasuke que ahora estaba sentado en los hombros de Naruto.

-¡JA! Te dije, incluso llegaron primero- Dijo Naruto burlándose de Sasuke.

Justo cuando terminaban de reír por la burla de Naruto y las cosas que les contaba Narumi de su camino al lago llegaron los cuatro gemelos resoplando.

-Llegamos primero- Exclamo Kushina

-No, llegamos nosotros Primero- Corrigió Fugaku

-No es cierto, Itachi dile a tu hermano que sea buen perdedor- Alego Kushina

-Minato, controla a la loca de tu hermana que dice haber llegado primero- Se quejó Fugaku

-Nadie de ustedes llego primero- Dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto por la discusión.

= ¿QUÉEEEEEE? = Exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Es cierto, Narumi y Sasuke llegaron hace hora y media, se comieron el postre especial de Hinata y ahora como pueden ver se divierten cazando una mariposa dattebayo- Dijo Naruto señalando a los niños que riendo se perseguían entre si.

-Suerte para la próxima-deyo-Dijo Narumi sacando la lengua a los jóvenes mayores.

=NARUMI= Gritaron sus hermanos mientras se lanzaban a cazar a la pequeña.

Sasuke no dijo nada hasta que sus hermanos estuvieron sentados.

-No soy tan inútil como pensé- Dijo Sasuke pequeño, mientras sonreía con suficiencia a sus hermanos que lo tomaron como una indirecta a ellos.

=SASUKE= Gritaron ambos mientras se lanzaban por el pequeño.

-Sí, así deben ser las cosas, ahora, solo hay que soportarlos hasta mañana y… ¿Qué demonios haces? Dattebayo-Dijo Naruto mientras veía como Sasuke se comía uno de sus preciados ramen.

-Sabes que es mi sabor favorito- Dijo el aludido sin remordimiento.

-S-A-S-U-K-E- Grito Naruto mientras perseguía a su amigo por todos lados, justo como sus hijos hacían, y en algún momento terminaron todos sobre el mayor de los Uchiha.

Y es por eso que los fines de semana eran especiales, cuando los hokages no eran hokages y los padres se volvían niños, era el momento para ir al lago y jugar todos contra todos, contar historias y revivir el pasado cuando sus padres eran jóvenes y hacían las mejores aventuras, el momento en que todos eran una familia.

-La próxima vez iremos con Gaara, es la renovación de la alianza entre aldeas y el mejor motivo para hacer una visita social dattebayo- Dijo Naruto sonriendo a su amigo, mientras acostaban a los pequeños que se habían quedado dormidos, en sus brazos.

-Y llevar a nuestras kunoichi de compras, para que no tengan motivo de queja- Agrego seriamente Sasuke, mientras se intentaba soltar del fuerte agarre de Narumi, que dormía profundamente en los brazos de su adorado tío.

-Ese es el mejor plan que has tenido- Dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras metía al pequeño Sasuke en su bolsa de dormir.

Para cuando terminaron, ambos adultos se sentaron cerca de la pequeña fogata que brindaba calor a todos los que la rodeaban.

-Así es como deben ser las cosas Sasuke, mis hijos y tus hijos- Dijo Naruto mientras ambos miraban dormir a todos los jóvenes ninjas.

-Así es como serán siempre Naruto- Respondió Sasuke sonriendo complacido ante las seis figuritas que sonreían en sueños, sintiéndose completas y protegidas.

* * *

La verdad es que me gusto, no sé qué que piensen, quizá debería hacer otras historias, como la visita con Gaara y otros shinobis mas, díganme si les gustaría otra aventura como esta, espero sus reviews con ansias.


End file.
